Dead
by Helarin
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister. They are already twenty, Naruto is Hokage and Naruko... has a little secret.


Hi there...

This is my second fanfiction. This one is more mature, I think. But it's rated M just for sure. Nothing will be thoroughly described, but imagination will surely help. :c)

Well, enjoy...

I don't own Naruto. :c(

* * *

Chapter 1

„Naruto, what did you want?" Naruko stepped in the office. Twins were already twenty. Naruto became Hokage one year ago and Naruko was ANBU captain for more then three years.

„Naru, you are already back?"

„Yes, I came home, and there was your note. Did something happen?... Hi, Sakura, Sasuke."

She noticed her former teammates.

„Hi, Naruko. Naruto, so what did you want with us?"

Naruto exhaled.

„I don't know, how to say it gently, so I will just say it...."

Naruto was serious, and others started to worry.

"Well... Kakashi is dead... I'm sorry."

"Nani!?" Sakura was shocked.

"You are kidding, right?" Sasuke couldn't believe.

"Are you sure? We are speaking about Kakashi." Asked Naruko.

"I'm sorry, but yes. We got his body. Sharingan was gone, but Gai and two others identified him."

"How could anybody kill Kakashi? We are speaking about our teacher." Sakura started crying.

"Who did it?" Asked Sasuke.

"Don't know. He went after one A-ranked Missing-nin. There were most probably more than one. Kakashi was alone on mission."

Naruko stayed silent. Than she turned for door.

"Sorry, I'm tired, I'll go." she left.

"What was that? Did she even hear? Kakashi is dead and she says, she is tired?"

"Maybe she is really tired and need some time to let it sink in." Sasuke tried to calm his fiancé.

Sakura didn't answer. She couldn't because of tears. Even Naruto and Sasuke didn't speak anymore.

Naruko passed through Konoha. After some time she came into morgue. Shizune was there today.

"Naruko, you are already back?"

"Hi. May I ask, Is Kakashi's body still here?"

"So you already know... Ano..., yes it is."

"May I see it?"

"You can, but we got him identified."

"I want to see myself."

"OK, come with me."

Shizune led the way into a cool room. There was Kakashi's body. Naruko approached it silently. She reached her hand to white cover. She slowly pulled it away, first from his face. She touched his skin, it was cold under fingertips. Than she started, what she came here for. Her fingers went through his hair and found scar on back of his head. Than another scar behind left ear. She looked in his mouth and found broken tooth. Than freckle under chin.

She pulled the cover further, so she could see his chest. She watched it and then ran her fingertips over every muscle, scar and freckle on his body. On his whole body.

Shizune watched her stunned. How could Naruko touched her teacher's body so composedly. So... so... wait a minute. It wasn't composed but familiar. She touched him gently, she immediately found every mark on Kakashi's body. Now she stopped and her hands begun to shake. She touched his lips. Shizune came to young woman.

"Naruko, you...?"

Naruko closed her eyes. She stood there, but in one moment she covered her mouth, looked around and vomited into nearby sink. After some time, she washed her mouth and apologized. She left without answering Shizune's question.

Not long after that, half of Konoha heard female scream. And Hokage recognized it.

Naruto went through the part of Konoha, from where he heard the scream. People greeted him, but nobody could tell where is his sister. What could happen to her?

"Naruto!"

Hokage turned around and saw Ino.

"Hi, Ino."

"Naruto, what happened to Naruko?"

"You saw her?"

"Yes, I was going from market and in one moment I saw her in front of me and tried to call her, but she fell on her knees and started to scream. When I approached her, she stood up, even didn't notice me and disappeared. "

"Really? She really did need some time, I think.... Ino, do you know what direction did she come from?"

Ino showed him.

"Naruto, what happened? Is it because of Kakashi? I heard from dad."

"Yes, I think. I know, they were quite close, but... this surprised me."

"Naruto, doesn't that street lead to morgue?"

"Yes. Thanks Ino."

"Hope Naruko will be fine."

"So do I."

In Morgue Shizune told Naruto about Naruko's visit. And Naruto understood.

"Did you know, Hokage-sama?"

"No."

Naruko sat on floor. Knees under her chin. Tears ran over her face. She watched room around her. Well known closet, wooden desk right under window, bed table and bed, designed for one person but still wide enough so two people could sleep there.

How many times did she think about this situation. Here on this bed, when Kakashi fell asleep. She knew his job, her was the same. She knew, that every mission could be their last, but no thinking could prepare her for actual lost. Back in Naruto's office, she was calm, she believed that corpse had to be false, but when she checked it, there was no mistake. Every mark she knew was on its place. There was no missing, no displaced. It was Kakashi's body. Body of her former teacher, comrade, lover. Her love was gone and she didn't know how to live by herself.

Naruto went back to his office, he couldn't face Naruko right now. What would he say, what could he do? Until now he didn't even know, they were lovers, how could he comfort her? Hinata waited for him. Did she know?

"Naruto, how do you feel? Everybody in town speak about Kakashi-sensei." He saw tears in her eyes and hug her.

"I'm not well, but I have to bear with it. There are too many things to prepare."

But he held her tightly. She gave him comfort.

After some time, Naruto asked his wife.

"I know it's out of topic, but don't you know... does Naruko date someone?"

"How did it come to you right now?"

So she didn't know. But she is Naruko's best friend.

"I'm almost sure that Kakashi was Naruko's lover."

Hinata was shocked.

"Kakashi-san and Naruko?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you."

Hinata shook her head for no.

"Nothing even indicated, that she had someone? I had so much work, so I didn't notice."

"My god, Naruto, she... she has to feel horrible."

"I know, but I'm sure she has to be alone for some time, I know her."

"But what if she..."

Hinata didn't end her idea, because Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll find her after work. She is strong. It doesn't meter what happens to her, she would not do something stupid. I know, she wouldn't."

Hinata nod. After few more minutes, Hinata left her husband with his work.

Naruko closed her eyes when memories came to her. She did no more hold back. She needed to cry her heart out and so she did.

Their first impression of each other wasn't much. She already heard about Copy Ninja before firs meeting of team 7. He was quite famous. But he looked so uninterested.

He needed some time to decide. Because Hokage told him, that she might surprise him.

On first training day she was impressed, he was really good.

He was disappointed at first. Other three tried their best, but she only came out when forenoon was over. Plus he probably lost his bells somewhere.

They passed, but he though about kicking her out of the team. Well, that idea definitely flew away from him, when others left. She smiled at him and laid down on his palm three small bells. She left before he could ask anything.

That night he found her on the roof of her and Naruto's flat.

She told him when and how she got the bells, and explained, that she always failed in exams just because she didn't want Naruto stay behind.

After that, Kakashi revealed, that Hokage told him, that she knows about her father and Demon inside of Naruto. He showed her photo of his old team and told her about Minato, how he knew him.

In upcoming weeks, Kakashi didn't tell other teammates about Naruko's real powers. But he helped her with self-study. Naruko knew many techniques, just didn't use them. For her own request he helped her with basics of elemental chakra. Naruko was wind user. Most of training did Naruko alone. But she also got some advice from Asuma. His price was dinner. It ended as celebration for all new ganins. And Naruko showed her cooking skills.

During mission in Land of waves, Kakashi found out two things about Naruko. Firs, she wasn't on Genin level, probably not even chunin. She was able to spy on Zabuza and his company whole week and was able to strictly separate personal affairs and work. Naruko told him about her two talks with Haku, and he understood, that with different circumstances, those too could become good friends. Both clever, strong, caring and determined to give their lives for one person. But she still fought Haku with all she had in their battle.

Second was more Naruko's than Kakashi's discovery. When Naruto unleashed Kyubi, Naruko found herself in pain on the ground, on her stomach was visible seal. She then asked Kakashi, and found out that inside of her and her brother are only thirds of Kyubi's chakra. He didn't tell her, why everybody knows only about Naruto.

Back in Konoha, few weeks later, all four genins took part in chunin exams. Naruko ended in preliminaries. She fought Kabuto. Even so she won, Kabuto managed to damage her diaphragm and for few minutes she wasn't able to breath. Kakashi and Naruto brought her to infirmary, but Kyubi was the one, who saved her.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked after she stood up.

"Alive." Was her answer.

Kakashi smiled and she repaid with her own smile.

Her appearance in exam showed her improvement with wind chakra. And so, after preliminaries, Hokage, Kakashi and Asuma planed her future training.

And so, Naruko met Yoarashi, former ANBU captain, currently one of Twelve Guardians. Yoarashi used to be Asuma's sensei. She also used to be friends with Minato. And so, when those three asked her to train his daughter, she agreed. Even more, when she met Naruko. Young genin immediately saw, that woman if front of her is blind, but didn't need more than ten minutes to find out, that she can see through a kestrel on her shoulder. When Naruko asked if she look like her father, Yoarashi started to laugh and said, she likes her.

Naruko became officially Yoarashi's apprentice on the day of finals. That's why she had to stay and fight beside jonins, when Naruto and others fought Gaara. That day she killed someone for the first time. But all jonins later said, that she fought equally beside them.

Yoarashi stayed in Konoha until Tsunade came as Fifth Hokage. Obviously she had some experience with Kage's work, so she stood in for them until new Hokage was chosen.

After that Yoarashi and Naruko left for unspecified time. Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto accompanied them until they reached a gate. That was last time, Kakashi saw her as his student. Few months later Naruto left as well.

About a half a year before Naruto's supposed return, Kakashi was called by Hokage. When he came in her office, Tsunade stood there with smile on her face.

"Did you call, Hokage-sama?"

"Guess, who returned?"

Kakashi turned around, but didn't see anyone. Tsunade grinned.

"Look." She said and turned her chair.

There sat the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen. She stood up. Surly almost 170 cm. Well built, slim and accurately curved. Long dark blond hair covered her back. Merry smile of red lips uncovered white teeth. Bright blue eyes smiled as well. Tanned skin almost covered her whisker like scars. She wore black ANBU outfit without vest so her curves were beautifully exposed.

Kakashi really needed to remind himself, that girl in front of him is fifteen (Means fourteen years younger.), his teachers daughter and his former pupil.

"We... welcome back, Naruko."

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-sensei. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tsunade seemed proud.

"Yeah."

"Kakashi, you are dazed." Grinned Tsunade.

"Oh... I'm sorry. So,... do we go with original plan?"

"Yes. Naruko will be working as ANBU. But she wont work in team and nobody except us, Yoarashi and Jiraya will know about her whereabouts."

"Are you OK with it, Naruko?"

"Sure, it's better this way. And I'm used to solo missions. Shishou was quite willing to sent me on missions she was supposed to deal with."

Kakashi and Tsunade smiled.

"Well, where will I live? I think old flat isn't good, since Naruto will come back in few months."

"OK, it's already prepared. Kakashi, can you show her?"

"Fine. Of course."

To tell the true, Kakashi didn't like this idea much. He really had to concentrate to not watch Naruko all time. She did look more like a woman in early twenties than fifteen years old girl. But he took her in her new home.

"You know, you don't have to call me formally any more. You are now jonin as well."

"You will always be my sensei, Kakashi-san."

"Is that so?" Why did he sound disappointed?

They departed, and Kakashi sensed, he may have a problem.

Naruko was almost never in Konoha. She only rested there. Tsunade was sending her on many missions. Lot of them were around Suna, because Naruko was one of few jonins, who didn't take amiss to young Kazekage for past events. In fact she became friends with three suna siblings.

Sometimes she wasn't on mission alone. Tsunade sent her with Kakashi, so Naruko didn't have to wear her mask.

Now they were on mission on the far coast of Land of Fire. They were done and now were resting in guest house in small village. Kakashi was in house, Naruko was reading on a beach.

"Naruko, haven't you seen my Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi came to the beach.

Naruko didn't turn around and just raised book in her hands.

"You know, you shouldn't read thinks like that?"

"There is nothing, I don't already know."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as innocent as you think..."

"Don't tell me..." Kakashi's eye was wide open.

"Well, I started it, so..." She sighed. "Nobody planed it and Yoarashi doesn't even know... I was on normal spy mission, as servant of some powerful guy. In one moment I understood, that fastest and safest way to go would be through bad. It was work for me. Well, true is, I didn't want him to be my first, so I went first to professional so it wouldn't be so painful. In upcoming weeks I learned much more than I though I would, so my plan succeeded and I completed my mission. That's all."

"You are fifteen! Do you know?"

"I don't look that age and honestly don't feel like that either."

"Naruko..."

"I'm ANBU, that's my work. I'm not a child since my, don't know, six years? That time I understood, that my bro needs to be protected, and I decided to protect him. You also knew that, didn't you? After first training you begun to speak with me as your almost equal. And, Kakashi-san, please, don't think about it too much. What is done is done."

"... I will need to drink this away."

"As you wish. I'll come later."

" … "

Kakashi left in really bad mood.

When she came to the house, Kakashi was already drunk a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you all right?"

"Hai, hai."

"OK, I'll eat dinner and go to sleep. You should as well."

"Naruko?"

"Hai?"

"Did your first time mean for you so little?"

"No, I didn't have it yet..."

"But, you said..."

"That wasn't my first time. Yes I lost my virginity, but I don't think about it as my first time. My first time will be with someone I care for. What I did with that professional and other guy was just work. What I remember from that time is nothing more than informations I gathered and experience for my future work."

"That's something I remember from our first mission. You were twelve, but you could already strictly separate personal affairs and work. I see, you are still the same."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. If you can hold onto that."

Rest of dinner went in silence. Kakashi ended second bottle of sake. He was going to order third, but Naruko stopped him and instead took him to his room.

"I can't believe, you did something like that." he said, when she laid him on his bed.

"Don't think about it so much, Kakashi-san. You know this work. Many kunoichis did it before me, and will do it in future."

"But you are so young, so beautiful, so..."

"You are drunk, sensei."

"Maybe I am, but I know, what I'm saying."

She smiled softly at him. She took his vest off, so he wold sleep more comfortably. Than she wished him Good Night and was going to leave.

But Kakashi surprised her. He sat up and grabbed her hand, than pulled her down on knees. He seamed serious.

"Promise me, that you won't do that with anyone else than guy you like. At least until you will be of age."

"Like with you?" She smiled to his surprise. "Just joking. You sounded so serious.... But it doesn't mean, I don't like you. I do like you, in some way. But I'm not sure I can promise..." She didn't finish.

Alcohol already washed Kakashi's restrains away and only thinks he perceived were gorgeous girl in front of him and her words 'I do like you, in some way.' Kakashis mask was down in second and he immediately pressed his lips against Naruko's. She was shocked, but didn't broke the kiss. It felt kind of good. Not just good, great. Kakashi was wonderful kisser. Naruko gave up and returned the kiss. She didn't dislike Kakashi and didn't want to hurt him in his drunken state. Young jonin believed, that all will end with kiss, so she let him. Her mind started to work again, when she felt his hand touching skin of her back. She immediately withdraw from the kiss.

He looked at her longingly, not with lust but desire.

She didn't dislike him. And for a long time, she just couldn't see him as her sensei, but more as comrade or friend. She actually cared for him a lot, she just hadn't known how much yet. And even so she said she did forget, she actually needed something to cover her memories of mentioned mission. She liked him, in some way. As sensei, comrade, or something more? She will find out eventually, but for now...

Yes, she gave up once more and leaned down for another kiss. Kakashi gratefully accepted. There were no restrains anymore.

Next day Kakashi woke up with hangover. It didn't happen often, that he would drink so much. Why did he do that? He remembered when he saw glass of water, small bottle of white powder and short note in elegant handwriting: 'For your head. N.' As memories came back, his headache worsened.

"Kami...What have I done?"

But how could he not. She was beautiful, mature in body and mind and since few months ago he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her. With every talk, every mission she accomplished, every time he saw her enjoying herself in streets of Konoha. (Disguised of course.) With every smile, every look, every move. And yesterday with every kiss, every touch,...

"Oh, Kami, why did you make me fall for her?"

After Kakashi drunk his medicine he waited until it took its effect.

When he came down into dining room, she welcomed him with her bright smile.

"Ohayou. Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm... ohayou, Naruko." He was bit surprised, she acted, as if nothing happened.

"How is your head?"

"Better, thanks for medicine."

He sat down and poured himself some tea. Older jonin broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know,... yesterday... I..."

"Don't be. I was the one who was sober. I decided, If I wanted that or not."

"Yes, but..."

"Kakashi-san, I'm OK with that. Really."

She was so calm with that, he was quite sad.

"OK, if you say so. But I have a request.'

"Go ahead."

"I know, I don't have to say it, but still... Please don't tell anybody, especially Tsunade-sama."

She smiled.

"Come on. Do you think I'm stupid? You are too young to die."

He also had to smile.

"Than I'll also ask you to not tell anybody about, what I told you yesterday."

"Do 'I' look like stupid. If Tsunade-sama find out, she will kill Yoarashi, Daimjo, that club-guy and the other one as well. But you will probably just stay in hospital for few months."

"Thank you Kakashi-san."

Than they were eating in silence.

"I think, I will go prepare myself for our departure. Are you fine enough for traveling sensei?"

"Yeah. No problem."

She nodded and went away. But she stopped in a door frame and turned around.

"Kakashi-san."

"Yes?" He raised his head.

"That night... I won't forget it. Ever."

With that she left.

Kakashi stared at door, his visible eye widened. He blushed like teenager.

As she packed her things, her cheeks burned as well.

She wanted to tell him, that yesterday night was fantastic. That nobody ever touched her as he did. But she knew, that couldn't be. She still didn't think about him as person she loved deeply. But she thought, it wouldn't take much time.

But he was her former sensei, her jonin sempai, someone, she respected. Right now she was too young for him, but in four or five years...? She could wait. And than she will see, because he obviously didn't dislike her as well.

With that she departed for Konoha.

Kakashis decision was similar. He will wait.

* * *

What do you think? Kakashi is a bit OOC, but not much.

Thank you for reading.

Helarin.


End file.
